TheFallenLand Wiki
Welcome to the TheFallenLand Wiki Welcome to The Fallen Land RPG Wikia. Intro to the Fallen Land The game takes place on Canus, a world very similar to earth. It is an alternate earth where the history and continents are unique. On Canus chemistry and science are things of the past and are proven to be mostly wrong by the modern discovery of alchemy and magic. Most modern technologies are made form or powered by magic. About 1000 years ago a disaster known as The Fall occurred on a continent called Uugog. It was the size of Asia. It is unknown why it happened or even what it is exactly but, the dead would reanimate and attack the living. These "living" dead are known as the fallen. Every time a dead killed a living the slain would rise as another fallen. The fallen spread like a plague across Uugog as people tried to stop them. Armies where assembled against the fallen only to be cut down and turn into more of them. Even if a fallen was killed their corpse would drain the life of things around them over time and eventually raise again. After 200 years the fallen had begun to show more and more signs of increasing intelligence and different, powerful variations of fallen emerged. All hope was lost for the continent of Uugog until the appearance of the Red Lady. It is unknown who or what the red lady is. 800 years ago she appeared on an island nation, known as Lucem, east of the fallen land. With help from the church of light, she was able to call the souls of the damned from all over the world into alchemical body and build an army, known as the risen, that could fight the fallen. This is a feat far more magically advanced then even the most powerful mages of the modern world could accomplish working together. For some unknown reason the fallen don't build boats and can't cross the larger oceans to the west of the fallen land. They could potentially get across the smaller ocean to the east and spread the fall to the rest of the world, if not for the alchemical army made by the red lady that fights them on the eastern shores. She has been calling souls to fight them every few years till the modern day. This has not proven to be a way to reclaim the fallen land but, it has kept the fallen in the fallen land. The only real threat to this defensive line is if Lucem is destroyed by a stray fallen that manages to slip past the army. In order to counter that eventuality another type of risen is made, one that could think and act independently, the Redeemed. The Redeemed are tasked with finding and thwarting any fallen that have made it to the island. They are promised a chance to be put to rest for their service, though many accept if only so that they may live again. They are paid in life and after a small observation period are given autonomy. The souls called always posses incredible magical power and can take the bodies of any dead that have not been infected by the fallen. You are a soul that has been that has answered the call of the red lady. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse